


Dearly Departed

by UselessBard1031



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Crying, Death, Developing Relationship, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, Falling In Love, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hate to Love, Lin Is Dead, Love, Metalbending & Metalbenders, POV First Person, Poetic, Police, Post-Canon, Sad, Tragic Romance, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessBard1031/pseuds/UselessBard1031
Summary: Lin is dead.At her funeral, a heartbroken Y/N confesses their secret romance to everyone. Watch the flashbacks of your love story with Lin Beifong unfold while the present just keeps moving forward without her.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 32
Kudos: 41





	1. Love is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm UselessBard1031 and I have the problem that even though I said I wouldn't post this until I finished writing the whole thing, I'm still posting it now because I have no self control. :)  
> *  
> Please cry with me, I'm tired of being sad about this story alone <3 ;)

_ Dearly beloved. _

It was supposed to be those words. 

_ Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today… _

I never got to hear them; I never got to hear ‘ _ the union of Y/N Y/L/N and Lin Beifong’ _ . And now I never will.

_ Dearly departed. _

Now those words, those shitty words, that’s something I get to hear.

_ Dearly departed, we gather today… _

Even the rest of the sentence is flawed. We aren’t gathered, we gather. No one brought us here, we met here. There is no invitation or planning for death.

Without her, my life feels empty. Without her, my heart feels like its constantly in the process of being ripped from my chest. I wish whoever has their claws around it will just finally pull hard enough to separate me from the damned painful organ already. Take it, my love and everything with it. Without her, I have no use for love anymore.

“Hello.” The microphone squeals in irritation at my voice. Everybody, even I, wince. “Sorry about that.” I manage. 

My lungs quiver against the deep breath I take. My heart does the crying for me so that my eyes can focus on the crowd. I don’t have notes. I don’t need them. I just need to share my pain with someone.

“M-My name,” the stutter comes as a surprise to me. I close my eyes and take another shaking breath. “Spirits.” I mumble. The microphone picks up on it. 

I open my eyes and lift my head back to the expectant crowd. No one’s gaze looks forceful. No one’s going to hold me here to speak or rush me. 

“My name is Y/N Y/L/N.” My voice doesn’t waiver now. It helps me form the words I need to tell them all everything. “I know some of you.” I nod to some familiar faces. “But to most of you, I’m a stranger.” Something in those words draws me to where her family sits in the front row. Her sister, the only one of them all that I even remotely know, is in tears, having lead the ceremony thus far before asking if anyone would like to speak.

Ceremony.

Even thinking the word tastes toxic like bitter spider snake venom in my mouth. This is no ceremony. Ceremony implies we’re here for a reason, normally to celebrate. We’re not celebrating anything. We aren’t here for a reason. We’re here because a woman we all love is dead. She’s about to be rotting six feet under the earth. No. This is not a ceremony. This is, at most, a forum. 

My eyes flick back up to the rest of the crowd. I scan above everyone’s heads, knowing none of them can bring me solace. The only person who ever could console me was…

Well, I guess I can’t count on her for comfort anymore.

I don’t look any of them in the eyes as I continue to speak.

“Those of you that do know me, know me as a cop. A coworker to this,” I search for the word, “remarkable woman.” I need another deep swallow of air. 

I wet my lips for with all the deep breathing they now feel as dry as sandpaper. The unconscious action reminds me of how she used to do the same every time we would kiss, always so worried that her lips would somehow feel anything less than perfect when pressed up against my own.

A sob lurches forward from my throat. I throw my hand to my mouth and squeeze hard. Swift short bursts of warm breath shoot out of my nose and land on the top of my finger. Snot trickles down with each choked back and muffled sound. Lin always hated to see me cry. I can’t cry now. Not here.

I sniff hard and use the motion of pulling my hand away to wipe the snot from my nose. I breathe painfully slow, gripping the sides of the podium so hard that my knuckles feel chill from bloodloss. With one more long exhale, I dry my eyes and brave the crowd once one.

“But I’m more than that.” My claim has some brows raising but no one dares disrespect my suffering by questioning it out loud. “I love her. And she loved me.” 

I think back to how she used to hold me in the mornings before work in her warm strong arms. The way her smell would linger even after she would get up for a shower. The way a soft caress of her breath would warn my closed eyes of an incoming kiss on the temple whenever she returned to the room. The scene hugs me the way her arms no longer can.

“I don’t know how to prove it to a bunch of strangers.” I continue. “But she’s all I had. I’m here, telling you all this today, because I…” My tears threaten to fall again. 

I look up at the sky and blink them back rapidly. Don’t cry. Think of Lin. No. The thought just makes me want to cry more.

Her voice. I’ll never again hear her voice.

Her lips. I’ll never again kiss her lips.

Her face. I’ll never again get to trace my thumb along the little ridges of her scars as I watch her fall asleep. 

_ She’s not dead.  _ I know the thought is a blatant lie, but it helps the tears to dry before my eyes overflow.  _ She’s not gone. _

I let out another deep breath, my lungs shivering once more. They all look expectant. 

“Because I don’t want to be alone, with my grief.” I finish. 

I don’t think there’s any more to say but no one moves from their seat to take my place. Do they want the story? More details?

Lin’s not here to ask me to keep it a secret anymore.

“Before she died.” I’m surprised at how strong I sound. I was for sure expecting another stutter. “Spirits...died...saying that, it makes it feel real.” I refocus on my original thought. “Before,” I refuse to say the d word again, “she had just asked me to marry her.” 

This time a few do start to murmur. Wouldn’t I do the same? “I said no.” This draws their focus back onto me. “I told her that I wanted her to tell everyone about us first. I wanted our relationship to not be a secret anymore. I guess,” A sobbing laugh slices my lips apart. My eyes begin to feel wet again with tears. “I guess she really didn’t want to do that.”

I look to the casket and can’t help but laugh again. She really found a way to escape debuting our relationship now, hasn’t she? Don’t want to tell your friends and family about the person you’re in love with? Just get murdered.

My hand makes its way to my face once more, this time covering both my mouth and my nose at a slant. My fingers don’t feel like my own. They feel like claws, forcing in my softly growing sobs. My nose squishes beneath my grasp but I don’t care. At least that gives me something to focus on other than her. I squeeze my eyes shut tight yet still a stream of liquid presses its way out. It rolls down my cheek and when it hits my hand, it’s like a chime signaling that the jig is up.

I drop my hand down to my chest and clutch the front of my dress shirt. Tears form entire river systems on my face. My gritted teeth do little to nothing to stop the booming sobs that rush from my mouth.

A sudden hand on my shoulder causes my cries to catch in my throat. I look up and see her sister by my side. She offers me a soft smile although it’s obvious that she’s been crying too and is currently holding back from continuing to cry just for me. I nod in understanding and mumble a thank you before making my way back to my seat. 


	2. Snarling Dog of A Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense but this is the first flashback chapter to before Lin was killed, before you even knew her.

The steady thump of the pavement beneath my feet proves a nice distraction from the growing bite in my chest. My lungs pant against my sprint, seemingly just as eager to get to work as I am.

It’s my first day here, in Republic City, the capitol of my nation. I’ve been working myself to death these past five years since I graduated from the police academy just for this moment. Finally, this is my chance to join the elite force of my dreams.

The station comes into view as I round the street corner. I can barely bite back my joy. It looks just like it does in all the posters.

My mind drifts off to a daydream. I can see myself in a metalbending unit uniform, chasing down suspects, trusty metal cables by my side. It’s just how I’ve always hoped. I arrest every criminal, I solve the cases like puzzles, the other officers look up to me. Word spreads about my talent, I get to meet my hero, Toph Beifong! I’m just about to shake her hand, when-

When I run straight into a real, non daydream person. 

My ass hits the pavement with a harder thud than my feet, causing me to wince. My attention moves to the heavy pain in my shoulder. It ripples out from a single spot that I know is where I hit whoever I ran into. At least, I thought it was a person. With the way my shoulder throbs I start to question if I was so zoned out that I ran straight on into a metal lamppost. 

I scan the scene before me. Feet shuffle past me on all sides, ready to hurry on with their day and ignore the distraction of the idiot who decided to run down a busy city street. No one else seems to have fallen over, but there’s no lamp post either.

I find my feet and brush myself off, thankful I wasn’t carrying anything. My head lifts and I find myself standing toe to toe with a snarling dog of a woman. Her skin is pulled back tight against her bones with little room for cushioning, even in her cheeks. Green eyes like daggers sit back on high cheekbones, rose lips pinch tight into a scowling frown and, perhaps most terrifyingly, she has two long scars that snake down her right cheek before slithering to disappear under the curve of her jaw.

My heart races, banging against my chest with hopes to flee and leave me here to face this alone. I keep the little bastard in and step back. The woman growls deep like a lioness and steps back in so that I can’t escape her.

“Did I run into you?” I ask, once again trying to step back. 

My heel catches on a trashcan. I barley catch myself from falling over but my seconds hesitation helps her close the gap between us. The distinct scent of green tea wafts up to my nose helping me realize that I must have made her spill her drink on herself. 

“I really didn’t mean to make you spill your tea.” I defend. I offer a smile. She isn’t having it. I swallow hard. “I could buy you a new one if you’d like. I think I saw a shop back down the street a ways.” A thought strikes me. “Or I could just pay for it? Give you money, a little extra for your inconvenience.”

“Do I look like the kind of person that needs handouts?” She barks. 

I can’t stop myself from flinching. I’ve faced hundreds of dangerous criminals on both their terf and mine, but this woman somehow manages to make them look like baby turtle ducks in comparison to her.

“No?” I shrug awkwardly. 

I’m telling the truth, she looks very well put together. Her lush hair is done up in a way that’s as practical as it is fashionable, her lips shine with a tinted gloss. If I didn’t know better I’d assume she was of a noble family. 

I back up again and this time she lets me.

“Look, I really am sorry for bumping into you. It’s my first day in the city and I start a new job, my dream job actually.” 

She doesn’t react, clearly not an overly sensitive touchy feely person. I continue to back away slowly like I’m retreating from a hissing spider snake. “I was really excited didn’t want to be late and as I was always told growing up on early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable. So I was running. Hence why I hit you so hard. Kinda hurt my shoulder actually.” 

Saying it out loud brings the forming bruise back to my attention. I rub it, letting my eyes drop. I gasp and dart them right back up to her eyes when I see what she’s wearing.

No no no no no! 

This isn’t good. This is very very bad! Extremely bad! Exceptionally bad!

Shimmering in the sunlight from the slick layer of tea I spilled on it, is a tunic of metal armor. A gold badge sits pinned over her heart, now tinted brown from the drink. This isn’t just a normal officer’s uniform either; This is the chief’s uniform. This, is the chief.

She groans with a roll of her eyes, easily reading my face. “You’re my new detective, aren’t you?” She glares.

“Guilty.” I put up a small wave, keeping my useless grin stuck firmly in place.

***

The woman’s office is just as organized as every other aspect of her I’ve seen thus far. Not a speck of dust on any shelf, files stacked neatly in piles only going as high as is practical. 

She sits in a tall backed wooden chair fit for a royal, fingers laces together on the desk in front of her. Her uniform has been polished and cleaned, leaving no evidence of my disaster on the sidewalk. She nods for me to sit across from her in a chair not nearly as extravagant. 

I obey the silent command, first crossing my legs then uncrossing them, still not fully convinced that’s the correct decision.

“I have a note from your previous commander suggesting you for the metalbending unit.” She says simply. “Is that something you’re interested in?”

“Yes.” I reply with a little too much enthusiasm. “More than anything. I’ve wanted to become a metalbending police officer ever since I heard about metalbending. I’ve studied the technique extensively and have even managed to teach myself how to do it.”

“So you can already metalbend then?” She lifts a brow, trying to mask her surprise. I inwardly smile, knowing this was going to give me an edge. 

“I can.” I nod. “I’ve been researching it for as long as I can remember. I’ve read every book and article on metalbending and Toph Beifong from here to Ba Sing Se twice over. Did you know she used to work as Chief of Police here for the department?”

The current chief kneads her brows together with a growl. Reaching forward with a pen, she taps lightly on the nameplate to the front left of her desk. I’ve been so distracted with keeping eye contact that I hadn’t even glanced at it yet.

‘ _ Chief Lin Beifong’  _ it reads. Great. 

“Oh.” I chuckle awkwardly before flicking my eyes back up at her green ones. “I’m sorry, I spend more time with my nose in history books than I do in newspapers.” I laugh. She does not. 

I clear my throat and continue. “It’s strange, I thought I’d read everything there was on Toph, even when they published her person journals a few years back. Nothing ever mentioned her having another daughter.” I regret the words the second they leave my mouth.

“Another?” She scoffs. “Oh all your articles mentioned Su then?” 

“Yeah, actually. They did.” I rub the back of my neck. How have I known this woman a day and already managed to offend her twice? 

“Figures.” She mumbles more to herself than to me. 

Her grip on the pen tightens, her jaw clenches, she’s now looking just as vexed as she had earlier in the street.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t know about you.” I start. Her eyes catch on mine, digging into my soul like two dull hooked blades. “But now that I do, I’m really excited to be learning from you.” I offer a decent sized smile. “Just watching you work, I’m sure I’ll learn a lot.” 

She keeps her eye hooks sinking into my flesh as she chews the inside of her cheek. 

I silently start to pray to the spirits that working off my charm alone will be enough. Transferring here to the city was a risk, but one I just had to take when I heard there was a metalbender opening. If I came all this way just to continue being a regular officer, will it have all been for nothing?

She sighs heavy, still keeping her stone cold lower fixed on me. 

“I want to get this space filled as quick as I can,” she finally says, “and I suppose since I won’t have to waste time teaching you the basics you’re the best candidate for the job.” 

I try not to get ahead of myself but I feel like squealing. My dream job! After all this time and planning.

“But I want to make sure you’re bending properly.” She warns. “So I’m assigning you to a training program designed for new recruits twice a week after your shift.” 

“Like homework?” I try. My lips press into a massive grin.

“No.” She threatens me with those hook eyes again so I wrestle my lips down into a painfully neutral state. “This will be at the station. Forty minutes with the program and then twenty minutes after with me.”

“With you?” I question without thinking. There’s that sharp glare again. I sink back in my seat.

“Metalbending is highly specialized.” She explains. “The training program will whip you into shape with your earth bending, but you’ll need to work on your metalbending separately with a teacher who actually knows what they’re doing.”

_ Sounds like  _ you  _ just want to prove yourself to mommy’s fanclub.  _ I think. I wouldn’t dare say that out loud.

“Sounds good.” I smile again, focusing on keeping my breathing steady so I don’t jump up and down right here in her office. 

“Alright.” She nods. “Now get out of my office.”

***

It’s clear to me and everyone else that I’m more advanced than all of the other students in this training program. The instructor offered to make a note of it for the chief but I basically begged him not to. I can’t risk failing this woman three times in one day. 

Now, class has been over for ten minutes and there’s still no sign of her. She hardly seems the type to be late, granted I’ve only known her a day. Different lines of reasoning hold a race in my thoughts. Maybe I misinterpreted what she was saying and I was actually supposed to meet her at a different location. Maybe this is part of the training; To see how long I’ll wait. Maybe she just wants to see if I’ll start without her. Maybe this is a test.

That thought wins, so I sit down and fold my legs together, letting my hands rest balanced on my knees. Eyes closed, I breathe in strong and slow, focusing on the sensation of breath coming in and out of my lungs. I push every distraction away and work my way down my body, releasing tension the entire way. 

I start with my face, my nose, my lips, my ears. I notice I’m keeping my jaw locked so I let it drop to a loosened state. I move down to my neck, envisioning a white stream of light coming in with every breath to flow it’s way down with me. The light soothes my throat and continues to leisurely make its way down through my spine, relaxing my strained shoulders. 

It catches around my heart chakra, a normal thing for me. I let the light trail lead the muddied energy up to my mouth where I release it on an exhale. Another deep breath in. The light energy pushes past the now clear spot and continues it’s way down.

Every vertebrae in my spine softens into the next one by one as the light continues to flow. It runs down my arms and when it reaches the end it circles in my palm. It trickles down my legs, branching out like roots into the ground where they make contact with the floor. I watch the energy continue to mine it’s way past the building foundation and into the dirt and rock beneath in tangled vein like patterns. 

When I’m ready, I let the surrounding world back in, now fully connected to it. I can hear every buzz of a fly’s wings. I can sense every motion of every particle of dust and I can feel her enter the room behind me.

Her energy is a tight knotted mess, an impenetrable wall like rock. It makes her take up twice as much space than she needs just because of how forcefully it shoves away every other being nearby. Honestly, I wouldn’t expect anything less from her.

Her negative aura almost breaks my focus as she marches up to right behind me. 

“What are you doing?” She asks, her voice as powerful as ever.

“Waiting for you.” My answer is simple. I open my eyes, keeping my energy roots planted in the earth. 

I roll to my feet, pushing all of the roots down now that they are my only connection. Turning to face her, I see she’s still in uniform. The sargent made uswitch ours out for loose fitting workout clothes during the training program so I’m currently wearing sweatpants and a green cotton tank top. I begin to worry that maybe that’s why she gave me the extra time: to change.

My fears are quelled when she speaks again, crossing to the other side of the room to stand across from me as she does so. “I usually like to keep my word about when and where I say I will be but Detective Liu caught me in my office as I was just packing up. He had a break in his case that I determined to deserve my immediate attention.”

“I don’t mind.” I smile, she rolls her eyes. “It gave me time to meditate.”

“Meditation.” She scoffs, half laughing. “What a waste of time.”

A twinge of irritation pings my heart. I breathe it out before I respond.

“I find it helps to meditate before I metalbend.” I explain. “Metalbending is all about focus and meditation is the most focused activity you can do.”

“Metalbending isn’t about focus.” Now she does laugh, a mean judgmental laugh. This woman is really trying my patience. “It’s about force.” She grins and leans into her crossed arms. “Listen kid, metal is a sturdy beast, set in its way, you have to force it to budge or else it won’t move an inch.”

I once again breathe out my frustration. My roots in the ground tune me in to every miniscule piece of earth in this room, even the trace amounts in the metal weights and her metal armor. I don’t need to look with my eyes for places to pull the material from, because I can feel where it is. Force may work for her, but focus works just fine for me.

“Yes, chief.” I nod. She nods back and lets her smile drop back into her usual frown.

“Alright.” She says, stepping into a stance. I follow her lead. “We’ll start simple, just redirect this back at me.”

I feel her pull at the piece of practice sheet on the floor before I see her hand rise with movement. Easily enough, I loop the piece behind my back before sending it towards her. 

“Not bad.” She compliments.

She sends it back to me and I send it back to her again, continuing our little dance. “Now I’m going to add another sheet, don’t be disappointed if you can’t move them both.” 

She sends the new sheet and the old one both towards me horizontally. The thin silver edges coming at me like deadly violin strings does little to distract my focus. I don’t need to see them; I feel them. I send both back towards her. She catches them flat between two palms with a hmph. 

“I told you,” I say with a musing grin, “I can metalbend just fine. Back before the police academy, I took a gap year to study with the masters out in Zaofu-” She cuts me off.

“There are no ‘ _ masters’  _ in Zaofu.” She scolds, spitting the word like acid. 

“Yes ma’am.” I hesitate. “Regardless of how you would choose to describe their level, they were still masterful compared to me at the time.” The memory spreads a smile across my face like butter on hot toast. “I didn’t even know how to get the slightest movement out of metal before I got there. I’m thankful everyday for getting to learn from them. It’s actually where I was taught about focus.” 

“Of course it was.” She growls to herself more than to me, her scowl tightening. 

This woman is nothing like the Beifongs I’ve read about or the few I’ve met. She’s spiteful and grumpy and just plain rude. How could she really be the daughter of my biggest hero? How could I be unlucky enough to have her as my new boss?

I pegged her correctly right off the bat. This woman, is a snarling female dog: A bitch. 


	3. Love Letters From The Grave

It was my misguided belief that if I came here today, if I shared my connection with Lin with others who loved her, that I wouldn’t have to grieve alone. Yet here I am, sitting doleful on this funeral home bench for three with still only my thoughts to accompany me. Lin is still gone, and I am still alone. 

People shuffle by in dismal groups. 

Her family stays with each other, too heartbroken about her to come talk to me, her big secret. 

The other officers, even my own squad, seem afraid to talk to me now that they know. Although I wouldn’t want to talk to them anyway; They never really saw the true Lin. 

Her friends, a loose term I’m choosing to use to describe Tenzin and Team Avatar, glance at me but turn back to whispers amongst themselves the second I catch their gaze. Just when I’m tempted to try and join the conversation, they exit this crowded solemn room as if they’re only doing so to stay far away from me and my pain.

I put my head down, focusing on the pattern of the tile floors in an attempt to distract myself from my pressing tears. 

All these clusters of people, all these different parts of Lin’s life, and yet I still don’t fit into any of them. What she and I have is special...what we  _ had was _ special. Past tense is still difficult for me. Our relationship, it was different than anything else in her life. I saw the Lin that no one else did. Only I ever I saw the truest version of this miraculous woman. 

I let myself cry. With every salty drip off the edge of my jaw, it feels like another piece of my heart falls down with it. The slowly forming puddle beneath me, a liquidated form of my love. Soon, that puddle will evaporate and take my heart with it and yes it will be my whole heart then because Lin didn’t just have a piece of it she had a unbreakable hold on the whole tender organ. With her passing, I fear that I will never feel quite the same ever again.

It’s as I’m saying my goodbyes to my own ability to love, that I feel the hand being placed on my shoulder. Whoever it is at some point came over to sit right next to me and I was so caught up in my mind that I didn’t even notice until now. I dry my eyes with the back of my hand before lifting my head to greet my fellow bereaved individual.

It’s her sister again and once I meet her eyes, she pulls her hand back to place it in her lap.

“How are you holding up?” She asks me. It’s a stupid question, but at least she’s trying, unlike everyone else here.

“I’m sorry for dropping that bomb.” I say with a sniffing soft smile. It’s forced and painful, but so is hers for not even the world’s most black-hearted bandit would be able to find the nerve to sincerely smile today. 

I take a breath and continue. “I know Lin is-” I choke on my own words. I have to close my eyes and breathe once more before I can open them again to continue. “Was, a private person. Still, you’d think she would have at least told you of all people about her being in love.”

This is devastating for me, but I know it must be absolutely desolating for her.

“I knew about you.” The woman says, her words like knives in the puddle of my heart. 

I make no effort to hold back by shock, my hurt, my whatever feeling is making my chest currently seize. 

I said no. I told her I wouldn’t marry her until she told people but, she did tell someone. She told possibly the hardest person for her to tell. 

My stomach boils with a new emotion as I begin to wonder why she didn’t tell me that Su knew about us. If she had, maybe I would have said yes. If I said yes, maybe I would have stayed that night instead of going to work. If I had stayed, maybe she wouldn’t have been…

The thought is too much for me to bear.

The feeling in my chest wins out over the anger and my tears start to fall once again. I dry my eyes but it’s no use, my damp sleeves are just smearing the tears around uncomfortably. I blink a lot and breathe out a slow shaky breath, this seems to help. 

“Lin told me in a letter.” Su continues, knowing the story will help both of us feel just a little bit better about it all. “I had no idea she was planning on marrying you though.”

She breathes against her own tears then continues. “The first time she mentioned the transfer from a different department,” she laughs slightly, “she called you cocky and arrogant. She yelled at me for allowing my students to believe they were better than a Beifong.” 

This time we both chuckle. I wipe away some of my tears and she wipes away some of hers. 

I imagine Lin sitting at her desk writing this letter that first day we met as Su continues to speak. “She asked about you and to be honest I had to look you up.”

“I’m not surprised.” I respond. “I think we only crossed paths once while I was visiting your city. It was when you were greeting all the visitors.”

“Well,” She says, her tone warning me that what she says next will change the mood, “I wish I had gotten to know you better before.”

The thin bubble of peace we had formed around us pops with a loud burst, letting back in the rest of this somber scene. 

How would things have been different if we had spoken more in the city? Would Lin and I have gotten together quicker? Would I have known that she told Su about me? 

Would I have said yes?

“I got letters a few times every week from Lin after she and Opal left Zaofu.” Su explains. “Once she started talking about you I swear that’s all they became about.” 

She sighs a deep sigh to keep back her sobs and reaches into her pocket. “Here.” She holds out a small stack of letters. “Now that I know which one of these officers you are, I want you to have these.” 

I take them, my thumb gently teasing the rubber band that’s keeping them stacked. 

“I kept copies for myself,” she continues, “but I figured you might prefer to have the originals. That way, you have her handwriting and her words.”

The tearful pieces of my heart drip down onto the ivory envelopes, escaping their eternal prison in the puddle below and in a way saving me from their loss. These letters, they’re catching my shattered heart as it breaks and holding it together the way Lin always could. 

I watch the black ink address blot out with my tears as Su finishes her thought “I know it’s not much, but I hope it helps you to have a reminder of how much she loved you.”

“Thank you.” I breathe, the words barely audible. 

“If you ever need anything at all,” she says, standing, “you know where to find me. My sister loved you, Y/N. She wanted to marry you. To me, that makes you family.”

I can’t find any more words though my weeping so I respond with a simple yet heartfelt nod.

***

After escaping the chaos of the crowd and calming myself down enough to be sure I won’t smudge her perfect letters, I’m finally opening the envelopes.

I start with the one at the very bottom of the now unbound pile. It’s dated as the day of our very first meeting.

_ Dear Su, _

_ I hope you and your family are doing well. Everything is fine here in the city or at least as fine as it ever gets. Criminals are still criminals and my officers and I are still stopping them. _

_ Speaking of officers, I wanted to tell you about this new transfer girl I just got in. This kid’s a wreck! She ran right into me in the middle of the street like she was as blind as mom and then had the nerve to act like I was scaring her. _

_ When we got to work, I called her into my office for the metalbender position thinking, ‘hey, we all have our days. Maybe she’s not so bad’. _

_ SHE IS THAT BAD! _

_ She claims to be mom’s number one super fan but then insults me by saying in all her reading she’s never once heard of me. She’s heard of you though, don’t you worry.  _

_ Said she even spent some time in that city of yours. I don’t know what you’re teaching them out there but stop it. This girl is arrogant, cocky, and a real pain in my ass.  _

_ That being said, I do see some real talent in her. I believe she’ll prove to be a useful asset for the force if she can get over herself a little bit.  _

_ Write again soon, _

_ Lin. _

By the end of the letter I’m chuckling to myself only slightly. I decide to read a few more. Skimming here and there, and I can see the way her views about me slowly changed.

_ That transfer showed me up again in the training room today. I take precious time out of my day to do one on one sessions with her so that she doesn’t fall behind and she spends them trying to prove that she’s better than me? I’m a Beifong, damn it! You need to teach your students better. _

_ This girl is trying my patience. She bought moms book. Her book! Clearly she’s being blinded by what she’s read. I’m sure she’d hate her in real life. She seems smart enough for that. Not smart enough to keep her mouth shut though. You know what she did today? She insulted my scars! Again!  _

_ Oh and just wait until you hear about her tattoo... _

_ Y/N. A very misleading name. It sounds pretty, but she’s as fierce as a gorilla bear. My car wouldn’t start last night so she gave me a ride home.  _

_ A criminal that’s been riding my ass lately snuck into her house to threaten her about it, and she just came into work today with a new haircut like it was nothing. I will say though, I do kind of like how she looks with it shorter. Maybe I’ll cut mine too. _

_ Y/N is at it again. She bought a book I was reading just to, what, one up me? She said she got it because of me but I don’t understand why. I’ve tried to decipher this annoying feeling she gives me and the more I do the more it reminds me of how I used to feel around Tenzin.  _

_ She’s young. She’s beautiful. I can’t fall for her so I need your help niping this crush in the butt. Please promise me you won’t tell anyone. _

_ She was late today. I only noticed because I was waiting for her. I bought donuts for the office and spent much of my morning subtly protecting her favorite kind. I wonder if she noticed I saved it for her.  _

_ Listen to me. I need to get over this girl. _

_ Y/N doesn’t know I heard her ranting to herself in the bathroom earlier this week. I made sure no other officers went anywhere near it until she was done. I called her into my office after she returned to her desk to make sure she was okay. It turns out, her ex boss sent her a letter begging her to come back to her old job. I’ve never in my life felt more jealous. _

_ I might have been too rough with ordering her to stay. I fear I might have pushed her away. What am I going to do? I’ve let myself get too attached. I don’t think my heart can take it if she leaves. But maybe that would be for the best. _

_ We kissed.  _

_ Y/N invited me out and we kissed! _

_ I haven’t been this happy in a long time, Su. I need you to promise me you won’t tell anyone. We have another date tomorrow. I feel as excited as a teenager before prom. I’m not sure how long this will last before she realizes she can do better than me, but for now I’m just choosing to enjoy it. _

_... _

_ P.S. Her lips are so soft. _

_ I worry about Y/N a lot lately. We’ve been together a few weeks now and I want to shout it to the world, but I’m afraid of how this criminal will treat her if I do.  _

_ He’s obsessed with me just like that one guy used to be obsessed with mom. Do you remember that? He was always sending her letters to the office? I remember we had to have guards follow us around at school because of it.  _

_ I don’t want Y/N to have to have a guard by her side. Instead, I think I’ll just protect her myself.  _

_ Still, I can’t help but want to sneak up and kiss her when I know she’s stressed at her desk. I want to get her laughing so hard she can’t hold it in, right in front of everybody. You wouldn’t believe her laugh. It’s so perfect, just like her.  _

_ I’m falling for her, Su. I’m falling hard. _

_ Y/N just said she loves me! I said it back, of course, and now I’m writing this really quickly before we go out to the bookstore. She’s thought of this cute new idea where we can read a book together, chapter by chapter so we’re going to go pick one out.  _

_ She asked what my favorite genre is and I said I don’t care. She doesn’t know that the reason I don’t care is because anything sounds like a good read when I know that she’ll be reading it outloud with her beautiful voice while I cuddle up to her chest. Sorry if that’s too much information, I’m just so happy right now. I love this woman. I love her with all my heart. _

_ I apologize for my messy handwriting in advance. Y/N is asleep so I’m writing this in the dark. She’s been staying over a lot recently and I’m really starting to believe that she’s not going to run away. I think this could be it; I really think she could be the one.  _

_ I don’t want to get ahead of myself. _

_ Today, I caught Y/N moving some books off her bookshelf to make room for a framed photo from my award ceremony last week. I noticed the autographed copy of mom’s book in the pile and assumed she put it there by mistake. Only, it wasn’t a mistake. When I went to hand it to her she just shook her head and told me that she didn’t need it on her main shelf anymore because she had a new favorite Beifong who was much more important to her. _

_... _

_ I’m happy. For the first time in a really long time. I’m happy, truly happy, like I never thought I would be again and I can definitively say that it’s all because of Y/N. _


	4. Maybe She Is Human...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, lovelies, this is fifteen pages long in google docs. XD I may have gone a little overboard; I hope you enjoy. :)

It’s been two weeks since I got to Republic City and every day since has been a new storm. 

Some days are exigent, like the ones I have to spend dealing with Beifong’s training sessions. I swear to the spirits, it’s like nothing I do will ever impress that woman. However, there are some days that have been everything I dreamed and more. 

Today is one of those days because today is the day my coworker, Tamura and I have been sleeping outside on the cold hard pavement for all night. Tamura is a good guy, but I wouldn’t quite call us friends. 

Tamura’s real name is Haru or Haruma or something like that, but everyone just calls him by his last name. I’m not sure why, I never asked, but I assume it’s a respect thing like why everyone calls Chief Beifong just Beifong and not Lin. 

Tamura is a gruff, bearded fire nation looking man with biceps the size of my head. He’s so tall I’m convinced that he could reach one hand halfway in the air and pet a flying sky bison’s underbelly. He is also, like me, a huge Toph fan.

When we first met, I’d assumed he was in the wrong uniform because of his dark charcoal hair and eyes like embers. He quickly proved me wrong with some of the best non Beifong metalbending I’ve ever seen. We bonded over our shared interest so when I heard about the few new signed copies of the book Toph released back in her twenties coming out I asked him to come with me to get one. 

He squealed like a little girl when I asked and thankfully remembered to bring a tent. Half of the line fled in the rain last night.

We’ve just cashed out when my eyes catch on the sharp blade of a woman watching us fans with a grimace from the murder mysterys section. Lin motherfucking Beifong. 

She catches my eyes and rolls her own. She pretends she doesn’t see me or Tamura as she checks the back of a book she’s clearly not really interested in buying. 

I sigh and roll my own eyes. I turn to Tamura who instantly knows what’s going through my head.

“Just pretend you didn’t see her.” He suggests. “That’s what I’m doing.”

“She looks upset.” I push back.

“She always looks upset.” He argues. “Come on Y/N, we got our signed copies and now it’s time for coffee.” He pushes out his bottom lip and gives me puppy dog eyes.

I debate it in my head. Coffee with Tamura or a conversation with a woman who puts me down every chance she gets? Ugh. I hate being a good person.

“Her mother never mentioned her in this book.” I point out. “And now she sees two of her officers buying second copies just because they’re signed. I’m sorry, Tamura but I’ve got to make sure she’s okay.”

“Fine.” He sighs. “I’ll go wait by the satomobile. Good luck, you’re braver than I am.”

I walk my way over to Beifong and can just feel the blasting heat of her anger radiating off of her. 

“Hey are you okay?” I ask her. “You look a little, downcast.”

“I’m fine.” She snaps, clearly anything but fine. 

“You sure about that, Chief?” I cross my arms. “It’s okay if you’re upset. I can understand how not being mentioned in your mother’s book could-”

She cuts me off. “The only thing I’m upset about is your poor taste.” She puts back the random book she pulled from the shelf with haste. “Read a real book, like Xieluoke Fu’ermosi and The Eel hounds of Ba Sing Se _. _ ” She shoves her way past me hard and leaves the store.

I almost follow her out, but curiosity gets the best of me when I notice the spine of a nearby book.

_ Xieluoke Fu’ermosi and The Eel hounds of Ba Sing Se. _

I decide to buy it. Maybe it can shed some light on this wretched mess of a human being for me.

***

Metal flies through the air in every direction like a buzzing swarm of disorganized and angry buzzard wasps. 

Beifongs’s eyes flick between each one as she deflects my attacks but I keep my eyes focused on hers. Partially, this serves as an intimidation tactic, but partially it’s only because unlike her I don’t need to see the weapons to know where they are. 

She has seismic sense, sure, but that does little to nothing when I’m sending the sheets flying through the air at her.

I catch a touchless hold on two that she aims at my ribs and turn them both. The top one, I send in an arc straight at her face while I send the other one out to the side, just out of her view. I pretend to drop my hold on it but only long enough for her to let her guard down. 

When she raises both hands to deflect my direct attack,is when I send the second hidden slivered blade for her right ankle. She sees it just in time to step back out of the way, but looses focus on the sheet in front of her. It continues forward as she turns, just barely scrapping the edge of her left cheek. Shit. I didn’t actually mean to hurt her.

Knowing she won’t stop sparring until one of us wins, I pull a new practice sheet from the wall and use it to prod her weakened stance. She falls and I let all of the metal drop.

“Sorry about the scratch.” I smile, putting out a hand to help her up. “Didn’t think you’d actually let that one hit you.”

Her eyes sharp as needles pierce my own and I just sigh, used to this by now. She refuses to take my hand and starts to help herself up.

“You’re improving.” She compliments. At least, I think that’s a compliment.

“I know.” I reply. 

She rolls her eyes.

“And humble as ever too.” She adds with a grumble.

My eyes fall back to the thin red line like licorice across her cheekbone. It drips a crimson river drown her cheek, the sight of which takes me off guard for a moment. 

This woman really is human after all. If I’m being honest, I often forget that she’s not a heartless cold metal machine. 

“Want me to patch that up for you?” I offer. 

She raises a quizzical brow. She must not realize she’s bleeding. So much for human. 

I reach forward with one hand and wipe the drip before it reaches her jaw, knowing it would somehow become my fault if it stained her pristine white undershirt. Speaking of her undershirt, I’d love to know what material it’s made of because even now, when she’s glistening with sweat from her arms to her chest, it still looks freshly dry cleaned. 

She doesn’t react to my touch but does react when I show her my scarlet stained thumb. Her eyes widen just slightly and, as if she doesn’t believe me, she places her index and middle finger on the wound, pulling them away to find more blood.

“Wouldn’t want it to match the other side.” I joke. 

I laugh but stop the moment I lock a gaze with those needle eyes.

“Do you think that’s funny?” She barks. “You injure the Chief of Police, your boss, and then poke fun at my scars?”

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. “How childish.” She continues. “Do you think I haven’t heard the jokes before? Do you think I don’t know how awful they make me look?”

“No,” I put my hands up defensively, “don’t get me wrong. I like the scars.” Her scowl shakes away but only for a beat before it’s back with full skeptic force. “They make you look tough. I’m sure some people even find it hot that you have them.”

“Save the sweet talking for someone else.” She growls, crossing her arms. 

“I don’t mean it like that.” I promise, dropping my hands back to my sides. “I think they’re cool, I was just saying that-” what was I saying? Ugh. I’m making a fool of myself again. “Look, some people probably think they’re cooler than cool, maybe they even think they’re attractive. So you shouldn’t feel bad about them is what I mean.”

“Some people?” She half laughs.

“Yes.” I diffidently decide to stick to my claim.

“But not you?”

Oh fuck no! Wait...shit! Does she think I’m coming onto her?

“Fuck no?” She questions.

SHIT I SAID THAT PART OUT LOUD!  
“No! I mean I do.” I rush, desperate to save this. “I find your scars very sexy. You know, if they were on a different person I might even ask that person out.”

“Oh so they look good, just not on me?” Her irritation continues to grow.

“Wait, no! I don’t mean it like that. I-” I what? Shit!

Thank the spirits Tamura enters the training room just then. A few more minutes of this and I can guarantee I’d kiss my job goodbye.

I redirect my eyes to Tamura, silently pleading with him for help. She keeps her rigid death glare on me. I can still feel her piercing eyes as her furious aura only grows and grows.

_ Please fucking help me right now please!!! _

“Chief.” Tamura addresses.

“Can this wait, Detective Tamura?” She asks him, still glaring at me.

I give him a don’t you dare leave look and he shrugs out an apology.

“You told us to let you know next time we got a letter from the butcher street killer.” Tamura says. 

This snaps her attention back to him. Does she...does she look scared?

No. I’m in my head too much after offronting her yet again.

“Put it in my office with the others.” She orders. “Detective Y/L/N and I are just finishing up.”

“Uh, well, actually, Chief...” He clears his throat. 

“Spit it out, Tamura, we don’t have all day.” She hisses.

“This note came with a present too...teeth.” 

Her aura. She really is scared now. There’s no denying it.

So she bleeds  _ and  _ she feels fear?

Maybe she really is human.

“Any victims missing teeth?” She asks, her voice nearly a whisper.

“Not yet.” He says. “But, Chief-”

“I know.” She looks down, lost in pensive thought.

“What should we do?” Tamura asks her.

_ Another _ note. He said another. 

I’ve never heard of the butcher street killer but I have dealt with obsession based criminals before. I had a triad boss obsessed with my last partner for a while. If this guy is sending letters, he’s obsessed. Is it with her? The station as a whole? Either way…

“I can help.” The offer leaves my mouth before I’ve even decided I really can. Both of my coworkers look at me. “I mean if this guy is obsessed with you, Chief, I can help. I’ve dealt with a guy like this before.”

Least I can do to make up for insulting her yet again.

To my surprise, she doesn’t instantly decline, going to further prove my theory that this rock wall of a woman can actually be afraid of something. 

“It can’t hurt.” She nods. “Be at my office in two hours to discuss the latest letter.” She turns to Tamura, “And Tamura, get the rest of the men from this case to be there too. We’ve got to get ahead of this monster.”

“Yes Chief.” He nods.

Tamura leaves and I’m just about to grab my armor and follow when I feel a pull at my heart. Ugh. That look. That puppy dog tail between her legs look. She’s human. She’s a person. Between this morning and now this letter, I have to help her.

“You’re still bleeding, you know.” I smile through her sudden glare. “Come on. There’s a first aid kit in the locker room. You’ll want to be patched up before the meeting.”

“I can do it myself.” She pushes past me.

“Let me help.” I press, following her. “I’ve gotta go in there to grab my armor anyway. Think of it as an apology for insulting your scars.”

She stops walking but doesn’t turn to face me.

“They really are pretty.” I add, smiling to drive my point home. Her bleeding wound brings a redness to her cheeks that I only notice after I say this.

“Do whatever you want.” She finally says, waving her hands in an exasperated manner. “I guess if you really want to do it for me then I can’t stop you.”

I’ll take that as a win. Close enough, anyway. 

***

“Final stitch.” I smile. She does not.

“Where did you learn to do that?” She looks at me expectantly, still as intimidating as ever despite the neon green surgical ties I’d placed.

“Sew people up?” A laugh escapes me. 

She glares harder so I cover my chuckle with a cough. “Sorry. It’s part of the academy training.” I hesitate before asking what I really want to know. “Did you…” I trail off, loosing my nerve. “Nevermind.”

“Did I what?” She scoffs, rising from the bench I had her sit on while I closed her wound.

“Nevermind.” I say again. “You’ll take it offensively. I’m just going to shower really quick and I’ll meet you at your office in,” I glance at the clock on the far wall, “forty five minutes.” 

“Detective Y/L/N.” She growls. She crosses her arms and taps a heavy foot. 

I wince when I catch her dagger sharp eyes. 

“I’m waiting for you to finish your sentence.” She spits out.

I sigh and look up and away, trying anything I can to avoid her eyes. “Look, I don’t mean this in a mean way at all and if you answer affirmatively it won’t make me think any lesser of you I was just going to ask because I was curious.”

“Curious about what?” 

My eyes fall back to hers. I know I have to look into those green acid pits right now, but I really don’t want to. “Did you not go to the academy?” She opens her mouth to answer. Before she can I add, “because of your mother, I mean. Did you not have to go?” I clarify.

She shuts her mouth again, unreadable as she reads me.

“No.” She finally responds. “I didn’t go. Yes, I got that privilege because of The Chief.” 

I hope my face doesn’t react as much as my brain does at her calling her mom ‘The Chief’. I nod, not sure if I need to be excused or not.

“Is that all you wanted to know?” She asks, her tone neutral.

“Yes, Chief.” I nod.

She nods back with a grunt of approval. 

“Do you mind if I go shower now?” I ask, glancing back at the clock again.

“It’s probably a good idea so that you don’t reak of body odor during our meeting.” She hisses.

Always one to put me down, but, was that a joke?

Blood? Fear? Now jokes?

No. It couldn’t be a joke. Had to just be her being a bitch again.

“Yes, Chief.” I nod once more before making my way to the aisle I left my armor in.

I let out a breath I didn’t know I took in, thankful that awkwardness was over. I strip off my tanktop and just start to lower my pants when I notice some graffiti on one of the bottom lockers. It’s black ink, just at the cusp of the floor. Even us cops are people too. I chuckle already, not even knowing what it says.

When I finish stripping I bend down to read it and have to throw a hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh.

_ ‘Chief Beifong’s a M.I.L.F.’ _

A snort escapes me as I read it again. 

I wonder if she knows it’s here? It’s not insulting, but I can see how a hard ass like her wouldn’t appreciate it. I guess in her position I wouldn’t either. 

Normally I’d just leave it be, but having seen her both bleed and be afraid today, I decide to do the human thing and use my own marker to cross it out. 

“There.” I mumble. “No more milf.” I shake my head. 

I sigh and wrap myself with a fluffy black towel, heading for the showers. To my surprise, the water is already on. I thought the only people here still were from the butcher street killer case and the night shift, all of which are men. 

I hope it’s not Hina. Anyone but her. She’s always so talkative and for what? Like yes, we’re all in the locker room together but we’re showering and we’re adults so please let us be here in peace and quiet.

I throw my towel onto the bench outside the shower’s half wall before ducking inside.

I freeze when I see her. The Chief. Fuck!

_ Why do I keep forgetting she’s a person? It’s not all men here. She’s here. And of course she has to shower after working out. _

She hasn’t turned to face me yet. Maybe she won’t. 

I subtly check my pits and yep they stink. Maybe I have some deodorant in my bag strong enough for me to avoid this. 

It’s not her herself that makes me uncomfortable, it’s the possibility of her turning around to see my back tattoo. I love the piece, but if she sees it I will without a doubt be fired. 

I take a step back, my heels slipping just barely off of the chill stone tiles that mark the shower section of the room.

“Y/L/N.” Her voice binds me to my spot.

“Yeah?” My voice betrays me with a response.

“Are you gawking at me?” She demands.

What? No! Well...kind of. But not like that!

“Yes?” I reply. I sigh. “Sorry.” I hope the snapped apology is enough.

I give up on my retreat and head to a shower head opposite hers. I turn it on, the sputtering water comes in waves of cold against my skin. Which one of these coworking fuckers takes cold showers?! 

I jump and reach for the faucet to change it. Slowly, the water warms. I relax under the stream, closing my eyes. I just about start to forget she’s there.

I run the soap bar down my arms and legs, over my torso, and along my back.

My back.

I turn so that it’s not facing her. I don’t want her to think I’m staring, but I also absolutely cannot have her seeing my tattoo. 

I rinse the soap from my skin. Zoning out, I find my eyes traveling down her muscular back, watching it flex as she moves. I have no idea what possesses me to continue trailing down further to her ass. Maybe it’s knowing that I haven’t been caught yet or maybe it’s the thrilling possibility of getting caught.

Whatever the reason, I’m glad I do because it blesses me with the knowledge that this big scary robot lady has a blue smiley face tattoo on the top of her left asscheek. 

For a moment, I forget who I’m looking at.

“Is that a smiley face?” I laugh, unable to hold it back.

She turns to me with a bright red blush and a devastating glare. I choke on my laugh and swallow hard. Now I remember who I’m looking at.

“Quit staring at my ass!” She barks. “That is highly inappropriate, Detective Y/L/N, and something I’d hoped I wouldn’t have to deal with when showering with another mature adult.”

Anyone else, literally anyone, and I would have replied with ‘what makes you assume I’m so mature?’ But not her. No. She holds my voice hostage.

“Now you suddenly know when to shut up?” She shouts, crossing her arms under her sizable breasts. 

It’s the movement of her arms that draws my eyes and it only draws them for a split second but she catches it. “You perverted-!”

“I have an embarrassing tattoo too.” I interrupt. 

A beat of silence rolls out with the steam between us, creeping into the too small space.

“Where?” She finally asks.

I really don’t want to show her. “It’s on my back. It’s why I was turned around. I didn’t really want you to see it.” I rub the back of my neck, forcing myself to make contact with those side-snakelike green eyes. 

“Does it have a story?” 

“Does yours?” 

That might have been the wrong thing to ask. 

She lifts a quizzical brow before shrugging.

“Not an interesting one.” She replies. “My ex boyfriend was being a wuss about some tattoos he was getting so I offered to get one first to show him it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Why on the ass?” My amusement shines through my nerves. 

“I asked the tattoo artist which part of the body hurt the least.” She says simply. She cocks a grin at the memory. “The smiley face was just a bad call coming from youthful misjudgment.”

I laugh causing her to smile a little bit more. It all fades away when I catch her eyes again.

“What’s yours?” She demands, as stone faced as ever.

“Well,” I start, “mine isn’t really embarrassing for everyone. Just for you. I like it, but it’s something that might be strange for me to know you’ve seen.” 

She scoffs and, though I almost miss it, chuckles lightly.

“Turn around.” She commands. “Now I have to see it.”

I debate but after her being so open with me despite my constant slew of accidental insults, I decide to show her.

I turn to reveal my backpiece. 

It spreads from shoulder to shoulder in length, it’s height going from the tops of my shoulders down to just beneath my shoulder blades. At the top of it all is a portrait of my number one hero in her prime. She smiles smug in her uniform Beside her is the daughter I knew about, Suyin. Both are bending metal. The background fills in with some paneled scenes of significance for the art of metalbending including Zaofu and Gaoling. Below everything, is a flying boar with its wings spread wide like a frame.

I bury my face in my hands, silently begging her to speak. 

“Is that...my family?” She asks. I can tell from her tone she has one eyebrow raised in that way that I have yet to figure out if it’s from annoyance or general curiosity.

“Yeah.” My face goes warm and it’s not just from the water. “I have an appointment with my guy later this week to fix it.”

“Fix it?” She questions.

“Yes.” I confirm, focusing on the warm trickle of water down my arms instead of on her. “It’s missing something.” I try to be as vague as possible, really not wanting to get a beating or fired today. Honestly, I’m surprised I’ve lasted this long.

“It looks fine to me.” She says with that same indistinguishable tone. “What could it possibly be missing?”

“You.” I flinch into my response, but to my surprise she doesn’t hit me. She doesn’t respond. 

Have I really fucked up that badly? I try to explain. “It’s nothing for or against you personally, Chief, I just figure since it’s to memorialize the first generation of my favorite style of bending, you should be on there too. I’m sorry if that’s strange to you, it just feels right to add now that I know you exist and have seen how talented you are.”

Still no response. My heart bangs heavy and low in my chest like the deafening rhythmic thud of a bass drum. The beat fills my ears to the point that it’s all I can hear. She was never supposed to know.

I think I hear her finally say something in response, but the sound is muffled by the echo of my heart and the click as I turn off my shower head. 

“It’s been a pleasure training with you.” I rush, wrapping my towel high around my body to cover the embarrassing tattoo. Thank the spirits this one was our last one on one session.

She must have the water hot because when I turn and catch her face it burns red through the steam. “Thank you, really, for taking time out of your day these past two weeks to teach me. I appreciate it and feel I’ve learned a lot.”

I make my way to the bench that houses my armor and underlayer. I start fiddling with my tank top right away, not bothering to rewrap my bindings. I just need this stupid thing covered. 

“I look forward to our meeting on the butcher street killer case.” I add over my shoulder. 

_ Shut up, Y/N. Just go before she throws you out the window by her cables. _

I finish my quick change by bending on my armor. The metal comforts me. It’s like having an impenetrable second skin. 

“I’ll be at your office in,” I glance at the locker room clock on the wall, “thirty. See you then, Chief.”

I make a brisk exit, leaving a piece of my quaking soul behind as a reminder to never shower with this formidable woman ever again.

***

My heart drops when they enter the station. Three kids, barely younger than me, all with determined faces. Mako walks over to greet them and I internally groan. This must be Team Avatar.

Knowing that if they crashed this meeting with a life threatening need of assistance I’d somehow get the blame, having been the person she’s currently the maddest at. I follow the firebender over to the group and flick the back of his head.

“Ow!” He complains, rubbing the spot.

“Get them out of here before Beifong sees.” I order.

“Mako, who’s this?” The avatar asks. 

“She’s the chief’s personal project.” He introduces. 

I flick him again. Beifong may scare the confidence out of me, but he sure as hell doesn’t.

“Ow!” He complains again.

“I am nothing to that woman.” I scoff, offended that he would even insulate that she cares about me. 

I turn to Korra myself to answer, “I’m officer Y/N Y/L/N.” I introduce. I can’t for the life of me remember the other two Team Avatar member’s names right now, so I don’t even try. “I’m sorry because I know you must be here on very important business but Beifong is not in a good mood right now and if she has to deal with anything else she might snap.”

After a pondering silence, Korra finally replies with a smile, “Oh! You think we’re here to ask for her help.” She realizes.

“Well...aren’t you?”

“We’re here to help.” The green eyed man beams. 

“Mako told us Lin was in trouble.” The ravenette woman continues. It’s like they’re a hivemind, all thinking the same thing. It’s creepy, but endearing. 

I look to Mako to confirm and he glares.

“It’s true.” He growls. “I knew she wouldn’t ask for their help on her own but after this morning with the teeth?”

“She needs us.” Korra finishes.

Friends.

Beifong has friends? Okay, adding that to my steadily growing list of evidence for her humanity. Bleeding, fear, possible jokes, and now friends. Though I’m still not convinced it wasn’t just red oil leaking from her cut.

Abashed at my rudeness, I sigh into a smile, but before I can apologize, I hear the familiar bark of Chief Beifong.

“Mako!” She shouts. 

Everyone jumps. Seems even her friends here are afraid of her when she’s angry. 

I begin to regret getting myself involved in this as she stomps closer.

“Why the flameo is the avatar here?” She hisses. “I don’t have to remind you that I insisted on solving this case alone, do I?”

“No Chief.” 

She reaches our group before I have a safe exit, trapping me here. Shit.

“Y/L/N.” The sudden redirection of her fury sends a jolt like lighting down my spine. 

“Y-Yes, Bei- Chief?” I stutter, almost forgetting to filter out the nickname. To coworkers, she’s Beifong. To her, she’s Chief. Is that really so hard to remember, brain?

She grows before choosing to ignore my slip up. “I know you’re involved with this somehow. Do you not trust my competence?”

“No, Chief.”

“Oh?”

“Wait! I mean, yes Chief. I do trust your competence.”

Korra’s laugh pushes me off my mental balance. I turn with a  _ aren’t you smart enough to shut up _ look in my eye.

“You have the poor officer shaking in her boots.” The young avatar chuckles. “Back down a little.”

She turns her face serious and points a finger at the terrifying machine of a woman. “And you’re in trouble by the way. This guy has been stalking you for months and you didn’t let us know? You should have asked for our help the minute he sent the first letter addressed specifically to you. We had to find out from Mako?”

“I don’t need your help.” Beifong scoffs, arms crossed. “I’m handling this fine on my own.”

“He sent you teeth, Lin!” The green eyed man flails his arms for emphasis. “Teeth!” He repeats.

It’s strange seeing them show concern for her. It’s even stranger that they aren’t dead for it.

“And I have officers searching for dental records now.” Beifong nods approvingly at her own comment. “I appreciate your concern but I’m fine. Now isn’t there some big bad trying to take over Republic City you should be dealing with?”

“Nope.” Korra shrugs. “Lucky for you it seems they all decided to take a vacation while we deal with your stalker.”

To my, and apparently only my, surprise, Beifong backs down. Her grip tightens on her crossed arms. She clicks her tongue. But then, she sighs.

“Fine, you can help.” She gives in.

“Yes!” The green eyed one fist pumps.

“We were going to either way,” The avatar shrugs with a smirk, “but thank you for making it official.”

Then, she smiles. Chief Lin Beifong of the RCPD, smiles. 

Note to self: befriend her friends if I value my life. Maybe I should apologize for flicking Mako earlier…

***

It’s been three days since Team Avatar crashed our meeting and in those three days I’ve seen the more human side of Beifong be torn free from her armor. 

The kids joke with each other and with her while they work yet not once have I seen her actually get mad at them for it. Even in our one on ones, I never saw this side of her. It’s nice, knowing that maybe she’s not just a wall of talking steel.

Every day she shows she cares with the little things like when she forces them to eat lunch instead of skipping it in favor of work. Ironic, considering until they showed up I’ve never once seen this woman take a lunch break. They complain and constantly joke although, despite her never admitting it outloud, her smile gives her away as to finding this endearing. It’s honestly like she’s a mother to them. 

Maybe, I’m beginning to think, she isn’t all that bad after all.

Today, we’re both leaving late again, me because I’ve grown accustomed to being here late due to my training sessions and her because...well, she’s her. The silence feels awkward as we trail, side by side, to the parking garage, so I decide to attempt to ease the tension.

“So, Chief.” I start.

“No.” She keeps her eyes forward.

I nod and turn my gaze back forward as well. Nice talking to you too.

She veers up a ramp to the right while I continue straight, glad that that’s over. Just when I’m almost out of earshot, the reliable acoustics of this place send a snarling remark my way.

“Come on, you piece of shit!” 

I sigh, feeling the metal rim of her tire being kicked and chuckle to myself. A week ago, I would have just scurried to my car faster, but now, after having seen her caring human side, I decide to be a good person to her once again. 

I backtrack to the ramp, biting my lip to keep from laughing at the echoing swears spewing from this woman’s mouth. I wonder if she knows everyone in this place can hear her?

“Car trouble?” I giggle.

She spins around to face me with that signature Beifong scowl. I just roll my eyes. Can’t fool me now, Beifong, I’ve seen proof that you have a heart.

“If it won’t start,” I offer, “I can give you a ride home.”

She eyes me head to toe with a cocked brow, softening her glare just slightly enough for me to notice. Her shoulders sink back and her crinkled nose relaxes. Her green eyes remain on me, windows into the pensive gears in her brain.

“Why?” She questions.

“Why won’t it start?” I snort to keep from laughing. “Don’t know. I’m not a mechanic.”

“I mean why are you offering me a ride, rocks for brains.” She scoffs, crossing her arms and leaning back to stand straighter.

“Because I’m a good person?” This time I do laugh. “Because you need a ride and, I don’t know. Just...because.” I shrug.

She’s back to examining me with that skeptical look in her eyes. I sigh and pivot back to face the ramp.

“Or just be stuck here for the night, I really don’t care.” I shake my head. Great, she’s still choosing to be a bitch.

“Wait!” She calls, sounding a little too desperate.

I allow myself to smirk, knowing she can’t see it so there’s no way I’ll get in trouble. You really do want to ride with me, Beifong? Awe, she doesn’t hate me. 

I don’t turn back around until she continues.

“I guess I could allow you to drive me home.” She huffs, clearly unhappy at her resolve.

“I guess,” I mock, “I could allow you to allow me to drive you home.” 

“Y/L/N.” She uses her scary tone, wiping the smirk from my face instantly.

“Yes, Chief. Sorry, Chief.” I look over my shoulder at her, masking my fear with a more genuine smile. “So...follow me?” 

***

The ride is quiet, but what did I expect? It was hard to bite my tongue for the entire forty minute drive, but I managed. Speaking of which, who the flameo lives forty minutes from their job? And isn’t living outside city limits a disqualifier from working for the RCPD? Then again, she got to skip the academy too. Maybe it’s just another perk of being from her family. 

Now, pulling up to the sumptuous silver gate of her property, I almost find myself breaking my vow of silence. 

To say the gate was enormous would be an understatement and the fence that it connects to? Wow. Just, wow. The two halves of barred metal that makeup the gate meet to form the Beifong family crest. The winged boar being the only thing that’s not silver. It’s gold. Like, real gold I’m pretty sure. Like, melted coins gold. 

The broad driveway continues past the gate, over the green moss yard and up a hill. Beyond that I assume is the house, though I can’t see that far.

My clench my teeth to keep my jaw from dropping and physically bite my tongue to keep back my thoughts. Even a compliment could be misconstrued as an insult with this woman.

“I think that car ride is the longest you’ve gone without saying something insulting to me.” Beifong says. Her voice prompts me into responding before I think it through.

“This is where you live?” I ask, not taking my eyes off the glistening insignia. “Just when I thought you were lying about your last name.” I chuckle.

Her tone flat, she responds. “And you ruined it.” She sighs. “Let me open the gate and you can drop me off at the door.”

“Wait.” I finally turn to her, a wide grin spread across my face. “I actually get to  _ see  _ the property?!”

She looks unamused, per usual, arms crossed. “Well not if you act like that.”

A peep escapes my pressed together lips and I nod. “Yes, Chief. Understood.”

She rolls her eyes at my excitement and leaves the car. I watch her through the windshield getting into her bending stance. It really is an admirably perfect stance too. Gotta hand it to her, her force the metal approach may not be my style, but it works well for her. 

As she bends, slit pieces of the boar pull back like pieces of breaking a puzzle, apparently being a way more intricate lock than I had imagined. When they’re all slid out of place, she opens the gate and returns to the car.

“That was-”

She cuts me off. “Just drive, Y/L/N.”

“Yes, Chief.” 

_ I was gonna say cool. _

Cresting the top of the hill, the distant literal mansion is the first thing that my eyes snag on. 

“I thought you’d be more of a minimalist.” I joke.

“This was built by The Chief, not me.” She growls. For some unknown reason she sounds annoyed. 

I wouldn’t be acting like such a bitch if my mother left me a mansion. All mine ever left was, well, me…

I shake my mother from my mind and instead chose to ask about hers. I’ve been trying to avoid it, seeing as it seems to be a sore subject for her but hey she’s the one that brought her up.

“Were you close with your mother?” I ask. 

She scrunches up her nose and stiffens her crossed arms, gripping her forearms so tight her knuckles turn white and growls like an animal.

I’m going to take that as a no.

“Yeah.” I sigh. “Me either.” There’s my wandering brain and lack of filter getting me in trouble again.

“Why?” She asks. It catches me off guard. 

“Why wasn’t I close with my mother?” I look back at her with a raised brow. She nods, grunting affirmatively. I turn my eyes back to the private road. “Why aren’t you close with yours?”

I hear her mouth open as she starts to answer, then realizes why I asked. 

_ Yeah, Beifong, you wouldn’t want me asking, would you?  _

We pass a moonlit pond full of swimming baby turtle ducks and their mamas and I gasp.

“Awe!” I squeal. “So cute!”

She mumbles something I barely catch.

“What was that?” I turn back to her, not too worried about hitting anything on tis barren and straight road. 

She glares out the window, her cheeks tinted pink with, wait, is that a blush? Is Lin Beifond blushing? I take a mental snapshot for later.

“I said the two mother’s names are Tapioca and Mochi.” She growls slightly louder than last time.

“You…” I cut myself off with a chuckle. “Beifong, you named your turtle ducks?”

“Well I haven’t named the babies yet.” She argues, thinking it would make her sound tougher. It does not.

Lin Beifong, Chief of Police for Republic City and namer of turtle ducks. 

I laugh the rest of the way to the house, ignoring her threats for me to shut up. I’m still rolling with laughter when I put my satomobile in park.

“Thanks for the ride.” She grumbles, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

I catch her wrist before she can open the door. She glares at me harder but I don’t mind. Nothing can make me afraid of this lover of baby turtle ducks right now. 

“Thank you.” I smile, pausing my giggling for now. “For trusting me to get you home safely. I don’t think I could have fallen asleep tonight with the knowledge that I left you alone with a broken car.”

She thinks before she responding, something I know I should learn to do. “I still don’t understand what was wrong with it. It’s the newest model.”

“Well, if you need a ride home again tomorrow, let me know.” I smile. “Oh.” 

I slap myself in the forehead and chuckle. “Duh.” I feel my smile widen when I’m looking back her. I wonder why. “Do you need a ride  _ to  _ work tomorrow?”

“Are you offering?” 

“I am.” I nod.

“Then, sure.” She nods. “Thank you, Y/L/N.” 

“When we’re not at work, you can call me Y/N if you’d like.” I risk offering because I’m stupid and this is going well and I have to ruin everything.

She scoffs and yanks her wrist free. I wasn’t aware I was still holding it.

“I will do no such thing.” She gets out and adds one more spit out sentence before slamming my door shut. “Goodnight, Y/L/N.”

I jump at the force of the door. My whole car shakes. 

_ Great job, Y/N. This is what you get for trying to make friends with Chief Mommy Issues. _

I watch her march to her door to make sure she gets inside safely, there is still a killer after her and all that.

***

The following morning I groan awake at my alarm being twice as early as usual. Why the fuck did I offer to drive her in today? I check the time and groan again. Three am. 

I usually wake up around six to get to work at six thirty but now I have to drive all the way across the city, past the border, and to her house, about fifty minutes from where I currently am, only to drive her back forty minutes to a place that’s only ten minutes from my house. It doesn’t help that I know she’s in at six everyday and me being me my brain corrects it to having to be there at five forty five.

You know what? Maybe I’m actually forcing this misery on myself.

I sit up and stretch my arms and only then do I see what’s on the unused pillow beside my head. 

My heart clenches, forgetting to beat, my eyes forget to blink. I’m frozen, arms still mid air, petrified by what I see. 

My hair, tied with a ribbon. A huge bundle of it too. Laying ontop of a letter.

When I can break my stiff muscles free, I run a hand to the side of my head. It’s definitely mine; There’s a chunk missing on the right. 

With a shaking hand. I pick up the letter, sharply inhaling at the flaking red letters. 

_ Is this...blood? That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think? _

I shut my eyes, breathing in white light and letting out the tainted purple and black fear that clogs up my chakras. I breathe in and out for a few moments, establishing my roots into the earth, past each and every floor of my apartment complex. I feel more in tune to the soil in my house plant pots, my metal armor in my wardrobe, the concrete outside. It calms me, to be connected.

I open my eyes once more and read what the butcher street killer wrote to me. I already know it must be him because...well who else could it be?

_ Detective Y/L/N, _

_ That’s your name, isn’t it? Detective Y/L/N, living at 292 Boomerang Boulevard apartment 316. You have a pretty white cat named snowball as well as many house plants.  _

_ You have no family. Your mother was a widow, your father a victim of the pitiful mistake to be a soldier. Just kill if you to kill, don’t try to justify it with the army.  _

_ You were raised in a United Republic orphanage, never having been chosen to be fostered or adopted. Nobody wanted or currently wants you.  _

_ At six years old, you first heard about metal bending from an older kid there and since then you covered your walls in posters of Republic City and Toph Beifong.  _

_ When you aged out of the orphanage, you enlisted in the police academy before serving in your home town and now you’ve transferred here. _

_ You’ve transferred in my way. _

_ I can look past you stealing my lovely Lin’s attention after work because it was only training and only for a few weeks. However, if you ever drive her home again? Or if you ever make her blush? Or if you ever steal her away from me after I go through all the trouble of removing the spark plug from under the hood of her car so that I can finally have her all to myself again? _

_ I will not hesitate to kill you. _

_ Don’t make me warn you again, Detective, Y/L/N.  _

_ Lin is mine.  _

_ -B.S.K. _


End file.
